


L'Autre

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, College Years, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e05 Kinbaku, F/M, Gen, Prequel, Romance, Short One Shot, s02e12 The Dark at the End of the Tunnel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: « J'ai une mission pour toi. »C'était ce que Stick lui avait dit...





	L'Autre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture organisé sur fanfiction.net par le Forum Francophone pour le thème « Rival ».  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**L'Autre**

 

_« Tu entraineras quelqu'un d'autre. Je le sais déjà. »_

 

« J'ai une mission pour toi. »

C'était ce que Stick lui avait dit après son retour du Japon. Elle avait eu la permission de prendre une journée de repos puis elle était partie pour New York et sa prochaine mission. Les informations et les instructions que Stick lui avait données étaient minimales. Un nom : Matthew Murdock. Une adresse : celle d'un dortoir ou d'un appartement proche de l'université Columbia. Un ordre : recrute-le. Quand elle avait demandé à Stick par quel moyen, il avait répondu d'utiliser celui qu'elle voulait mais il avait aussi ajouté qu'elle ne devait absolument pas s'attacher à lui ou pire encore, se mettre à l'aimer.

Elle n'avait pas aimé ce que Stick lui avait dit et elle trouvait d'ores et déjà cette mission détestable. De plus, depuis quand était-elle en charge du recrutement de leurs agents ?

Mais Matthew Murdock était particulier.

Elle l'avait longuement observé avant d'établir un premier contact. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de bouger qui lui rappelait Stick et ce n'était pas à cause de la cécité qu'ils partageaient. Elle avait compris la vérité après l'avoir suivi jusqu'au gymnase Fogwell, après l'avoir vu se battre. Elle avait eu raison... Des années plus tôt, elle avait eu raison.

Mais Stick lui avait confié une mission. Elle avait assez observé Matthew Murdock. Le moment était venu de lui parler et de réussir la mission qu'on lui avait donné même si elle avait découvert la vérité.

 

* * *

 

 

_« Oh mon cœur, tu ne peux pas t'introduire chez moi comme ça et me parler de confiance. »_

 

« J'ai une mission pour toi. »

C'était ce que Stick lui avait dit après son retour du Brésil. Elle avait eu la permission de prendre une journée de repos puis elle était partie pour New York et sa prochaine mission. Les instructions que Stick lui avait données étaient encore une fois minimales. La Main est à New York. Utilise Matty. Il t'aidera.

Elle n'avait pas aimé ce que Stick lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à New York. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Pas après ce qui s'était passé… Pas après…

Elle avait obéi.

Comme des années plus tôt, elle l'avait observé mais avec beaucoup plus de prudence. Il était devenu avocat, celui des causes perdues bien entendu. Ce n'était pas une surprise. C'était cette lumière qu'il avait en lui qui les avait séparés des années plus tôt. Elle l'avait longuement observé mais elle n'avait pas cherché à le suivre lorsque la nuit tombait. Il serait plus attentif au cours de la nuit et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant de sa présence pour le moment. Elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter.

Elle finit tout de même par le suivre un soir. Il buvait avec ses amis, avec Foggy qu'il lui avait présenté des années plus tôt… Et avec leur secrétaire, Karen, cette femme qu'il avait sauvée. Elle le savait. Foggy était parti le premier. Matthew était resté avec la secrétaire. Il pleuvait.

Le moment était venu. Qu'avait-elle donc à redouter ?

S'introduire chez lui fut si facile. La confrontation qui s'ensuivit fut quelque part si difficile. Mais Stick lui avait confié une mission et elle savait qu'il serait à ses côtés pour la remplir car Matthew se trompait. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait se cacher derrière ses lunettes. Elle savait. Elle le connaissait et elle avait confiance en lui.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Très différent de ce que j'avais à l'esprit au départ mais encore une fois, j'imagine que c'est pas grave.


End file.
